


The Quiet Moments in Between

by AnaBolyn



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, handjobs, sex toy shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolyn/pseuds/AnaBolyn
Summary: Sometimes things happen, and bring experiences and people into your life that you never thought you would have. Seras and Pip have undeniable chemistry, but this whole romance thing is new to the Draculina. And in the ups and downs of life in the Hellsing Organization, sometimes you need to take solace and comfort in the quiet moments in between.This is and isn't a slow burn. There's sex right off the bat, but you do get to watch the relationship build out of that. And then they have increasingly better sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so nice to write for you all. First Hellsing fic, first posted smut, first work here, but I'm far from a new writer. I'd love to hear from you all in the comments.

Seras had had enough for one day. She had been flipped, thrown, and tossed around in almost every way imaginable, including being thrown out of a Jeep. To be fair, she had done a fair amount of flipping, throwing, and tossing herself, but that did not change the fact she was sore. And she was supposed to meet up with Pip tonight for one of their binge watching sessions. Seras groaned at the thought. While the long haired Frenchman had eased up on his flirting, she had no idea where their relationship was. Ever since Rio, they had a sort of flirty friendship. What's more, she found herself liking his touch and his presence was a comfort in the chaos that surrounded her in the Hellsing organization. And if she was going to be completely honest with herself, she had more than a crush on him. But with the Frenchman's incessant flirting, she wasn't sure if he felt the same. Seras quickly showered. _"'s not like this is a date, I just don't want to smell,"_ she thought. Taking a look in her closet while trying to towel dry her hair, she decided tight clothing was just not going to happen today, and threw on a tank top and sweatpants before grabbing her hoodie and heading towards Pip’s apartment. 

“Ma Cherie! You made it,” ever jovial, Pip greeted her with a glass of wine in one hand, a cigarette hanging from his lips, a snug fitting and probably brand new tank top, and his jeans riding just a little lower than normal. Not that Seras was paying attention or anything. 

“You think I'd miss tonight?” Seras playfully pushes his arm. 

“Well with the way you were getting thrown around, I would have thought you had been too tired.” Pip pours another glass as the Draculina stiffly settles into the couch. “I've queued up a few episodes of that monuments show you like.” he says, handing her the glass. 

“You do know the way to a girl’s heart.” She chuckles, taking a sip of the wine. She's not sure how he does it, but Pip just stumbles upon good wine. His arm goes on the couch around her back, not touching but close enough she likes it. The show continues to be interesting, the wine keeps flowing, and Seras is leaning back more. The bruises up and down her back are still bothering her though, so she doesn't fully relax.

“Seras?” 

“Hm?” 

“Everything okay?” 

“Oh,” she pulls up her hood, “yeah, just a bit sore. Being thrown from a car will do that to you.” 

“It amazes me that you came out of that with only bruises.” 

Seras shrugs, and only winced slightly before polishing off her third glass of wine that night. 

“Can I see them? I have some salve that may help.”

“They'll be gone next evening.” 

“But they're bothering you right now. You know I can't have a lady in discomfort in my presence.” 

“Pip, you can't be serious.” 

“Oh but I am.” they both pause momentarily.

“Okay, but if it doesn't help will you stop?” 

“What do you take me for, some untamed beast?” 

“No, I just-" 

“It’s fine, ma Cherie. Just relax.” Pip gently pulls the tank top off over Seras’ head. Her whole back is bruised and covered in healing marks. They look like they've been healing for days, but it's only been hours. Unlike his own scarred skin, hers will be perfect and porcelain in the next day or so. 

“Um, Pip? The balm?” Seras squeaks. She doesn't want to admit that his absent minded gentle touches to her back are making her question exactly where her relationship with Pip is. Too gentle for a friend, not thought out enough for a caretaker. The sort of reverence reminded her of a lover from one of the many romance novels given to her by friends over the years. 

“Right…” the tin pops open and a sort of pungent medicinal odor permeates the room. Pip rubs the salve on Seras’ skin, paying close attention to every mark on her back and shoulders. Seras sighs in relief. Although the marks stopped burning hours ago, the salve melted away the stiffness left behind. 

“Helping at all?” he asks, snapping her out of the trance she had been in. She covers her comically large boobs with her arms before dropping them again.

“Um, yes. Thank you.” 

“How far down do these bruises go? I have these stockpiled, so I can treat as many of them as you want.” he asks. He loved feeling her melt under his hands, the tension all but disappearing, leaving that one reflexive twinge, a trap ready to snap at any moment. He's pretty sure it's a vampire thing, but not certain. 

“Upper thighs. Are you sure you want to?” she asks. Pip knew for a fact he was sure, he wanted to see her skin, touch it. Feel her surprisingly soft, pliable skin covering muscles that could handle an anti tank rifle with no assistance. He nods.

“It might be easier to move to the bed. We don't have to if you don't want to.” He added. But Seras wanted it. She didn't know she could love touch so much. She grew up being the aggressive orphan, and then a police girl. The closest thing she had to gentle for the longest time was a band-aid or medical treatment. But Pip was different. He was exciting, and warm in a way she didn't know she wanted. She nods, and Pip helps her up.

“Don't look.” She says, hooking her thumbs into her sweatpants. Pip obliges, and when he turns around she is lying on her stomach on the bed. Her modesty is both adorable and the sexiest thing he’s ever seen, and Pip is in awe. Seras meets his eyes for a brief moment, before looking down again. Pip mindlessly walks over, continuing to look at Seras. He begins rubbing the balm into her skin, and tries to not focus too much on her ass. Pip has seen many an ass, and touched just about as many. And while he wouldn’t consider himself a connoisseur, he is pretty damn sure that Seras has the best ass he has ever seen. He felt like Acateon witnessing Artemis bathing, and if this was his last night on Earth, so be it. He had moved down to her legs when Seras moved, and he noticed a tiny moan escaping her. 

“Seras?” 

“Mmmmm, Pip?” she looks up at him. 

“You like this, don’t you?” 

“Well, it feels like I’ve stretched out nicely and-” 

“You know that’s not what I mean.” he says. Seras flushes deep red. She wears her heart on her sleeve, a fact which Pip finds refreshing compared to the rest of the vampires, hell, even the humans, he had met during his time at Hellsing. She could rack up a kill count he could never imagine having himself, but at the same time was so human. 

“I’m so sorry, Captain Bernadotte. I really should just… I should just go.” she gets up, covering herself with a blanket, and waddling over to her sweatpants. Without thinking, Pip grabs her wrist. She turns and looks at him, surprised. 

“If you want to leave, I won’t force you to stay. But if you want to stay, I promise I can make this all about you. You can back out at any time, and all you have to do is say the word and it will all stop.” She blinks a few times with uncertainty, and then drops the blanket. Pip gazes at her for what feels like a long time. Acateon, indeed. Seras is the most perfect woman he has ever seen. He steps closer, never having let go of her wrist, and brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Can I kiss you?” she nods, and their lips meet. Seras feels electric. She and Pip had kissed before, once, in front of the rest of the WIld Geese on a dare. It was over with before she had really had a chance to register it, and was technically her first kiss. But this? This was something entirely different. There was fire, there was passion. I guess those pulp romance novels were right. She muses internally, losing herself in the moment and the feeling of it all. Pip lead her back to the bed, and laid her down gently. Seras could feel her thighs getting damp. She had never been this turned on before. Pip’s hands were everywhere but where she wanted them to be. 

“Can I touch you?” he whispered into her ear. 

“Please, please.” she begged. Hours earlier, she never thought she would be begging Pip to touch her, to get her off. He seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was, running one hand up and down the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer each time, while one hand stayed on her waist. 

“Pip, please.” she moaned. 

“Be patient, ma cherie. I want to ask some questions first. Have you ever touched yourself like this?” he ran a finger up her slit, but stopped before reaching her clit. She was soaking, and Pip wanted nothing more than to bury his face in her thighs and taste it. But she might not be ready for it this time. 

“Aah, yes. A few times.” 

“And could you ever finish yourself? Did you cum?” he asks, grinning. He liked watching her squirm as he rubbed her clit. She was shaking beneath him, and she strained not to move too much. 

“Once or twice, but they were recent.” she moaned. 

“And did you play with your clit or your g spot?” he asked. Pip couldn’t decide what he liked more, feeling her body, or her responses to his questions as he slid a finger inside her. She was on fire, compared to her normal icy skin. Seras gasps, and her back arches. 

“Answer me, ma cherie.” 

“Clit, I’ve never -ooh- finished with my g-spot alone.” Seras is now writhing under Pip’s body, shaking and making short, strangled noises. Pip alternates between her g spot and her clit, changing the pressure and the speed to elicit different reactions. 

“One last question. Are you going to cum for me?” he asks before licking and kissing her neck while rubbing her faster. Being chest to chest with the Draculina drove him wild, and although he wasn't noticing how hard he was grinding on her leg, he was. Seras cries louder, and shakes harder than she had before, barely containing anything. The virgin vampire was brought to a frenzy by his touch, and neither of them could get enough of it. 

“Ye-ye-yes.” She chokes out as she freezes up and gushes onto Pip’s fingers. Pip kept fingering her until she asked him to stop, and then licked his fingers for good measure. This made the already flushed police girl cover her face in embarrassment. 

“There's no shame in a man liking the taste of his lover.” he said nonchalantly. 

“Is that what we are now?” she asks. 

“Do you want to be?” he grins hopefully. 

“I'm not sure. I enjoyed just then, but what if…” 

“No what ifs for now, ma Cherie. Just live in the moment. If you want to do this again, we can. If you don't… we don't have to.” He says the last part with a bit of remorse. There's an awkward silence between the two.

“Is it uh…?” she mumbles

“Quoi donc?” 

“Is it turning you on?” she asked quickly. 

“That's for me to worry about, you can go back to the show if you want, Or even leave, if that’s what you really want..” He waves her off. The tv in the living room is still prattling on about Stonehenge, or something of the like. Seras has no idea how many episodes they've missed. 

“I’ll uh… I’ll see you tomorrow.” she flushes again, and hurries out to the living room to fetch her hoodie and rush out of the apartment and to the safety of her coffin. She’d gotten used to it, once she was allowed to just lay in it with it open. 

 

 _What have I done?_ She wonders. Does she regret it? No. She can still feel his hands on her skin, massaging it until she felt like butter, then bringing her unimaginable pleasure. The memory alone was enough to make her warm. Seras brooded over her options. She needed to cool off. Going back to Pip’s apartment, no matter how appealing, was not an option. Neither was going out in the late autumn morning, it’ll be too bright and sunny. She was exhausted, but even after laying there for what felt like forever, she couldn’t fall asleep. So she kept staring at the ceiling, waiting for something else to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our two lovebirds define the relationship, and take things a few steps further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the views, comments, and bookmarks! I've really enjoyed hearing from you. Sorry this took so long, I recently started school and trying to settle into an apartment is hard work on your own. As always, feel free to comment! I'd love to interact with you more.
> 
> As a side note, I will add that I have some of Pip's imaginings written up, and would be more than happy to finish that if you all wanted to see that.

The next night, Seras found herself walking back to Pip’s apartment, and knocked on the door without thinking about it. Thinking about it is how bad things happen, just don’t think about it.

“It’s open.” she hears him from within. 

She quietly steps inside, even keeping the door from creaking. Pip’s in the living room, Smoking again, and flipping through netflix absentmindedly. 

“Captain Bernadotte?” she says. He looks up, shocked to actually see her there. She was still in her Hellsing uniform, and had her arms behind her back. He stares for a while, and she looks down. 

“Seras? What are you doing here? And if you call me Captain again, it'd better not be in here.” 

“Right, sorry… I wanted to talk… about last night?” 

“Okay, well don’t just stand there. Come on over.” he waves a hand. Seras ends up taking a seat on the far end of the couch. 

“Pip do you… do you like me?” she asks nervously. 

“Like you? That’s what you want to know?” he says incredulously. 

“Well I just… I don’t know. I’m usually only looked at as a walking set of tits and arse.” she looks up. Pip starts laughing. 

“Nah, a walking set of tits and arse can’t handle an anti tank rifle on her own, nor could one keep up with all the chaos that goes on around here. I should know, I’ve met plenty of them. No, ma cherie, you are a force of nature, and that makes you all the better.” He smiles warmly at the Draculina and takes a long drag off his cigarette. 

“So I'm not a conquest?” she asks. 

“You're not a trophy, ma Cherie. And anybody who thinks otherwise needs a swift punch to the throat.” he waves the smoke around idly. Seras fidgets with her thumbs. 

“I've liked you for a while now, Pip. I don't know when it started, but I realized that last night.” she looks up at him with those big lagoon blue eyes, “Do you think this could work? Us?” she asks. 

“I think it could. We take it at our own pace. Though for now, I think it's best if we didn't let all of Hellsing know.” He slides down to the end of the couch she occupies. 

“I agree. Last thing we need is Alucard being Alucard, or the Geese asking questions.” she almost scrambles to get the words out. 

“I couldn't agree more,” he puts out his cigarette, “Now onto some more pressing matters, you never did tell me if you enjoyed last night.” 

“I did.” Seras looks down and flushes. The fact she's even capable of doing that is one of the most endearing things about her. “I'm sorry about running off like that.” Pip pulls her chin up with one gentle finger. 

“You don't have to be sorry.” 

“But you-" 

“Can take care of things by myself. Besides, seeing you get off was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. It's not like I got nothing out of the deal.” 

Pip pulled Seras in for a deep kiss, putting a hand on her waist. Seras reciprocates, and lets her feelings take over. Her third kiss, so different from the other two, but still giving her a good, warm feeling. Like all of her private time spent with Pip, this feels right. She touches his chest through his shirt, and Pip pulls her closer. They kiss like they drink good wine, slowly and enjoying everything it has to offer. Seras ends up on Pip’s lap, and kisses his neck while his hands snake up the back of her shirt. I could get used to this She thinks. His hands on her skin are giving her the same stirrings as the night before, and she finds herself wanting more. 

“If you want, you could just take it off.” She offers shyly. 

“You don't have to.” 

“I know, but I want to.” She smiles. Pip doesn't wait to be asked a second time, he starts undoing the buttons on the yellow Hellsing uniform quickly. 

Pip finds he much prefers Seras not dotted in bruises and healing scars, and starts kissing her neck. She sighs, and wraps her arms tighter around him. Her hands roam to the bottom of his t-shirt, and she slips one hand under. He feels like fire and passion, life in all its delicious glory. 

“You know, if you want you can just take it off.” He whispers into her ear, a smile on his lips as he copies her words from earlier. She lightly tugs the shirt over his head, and runs her hands over the planes of his chest. He's not as scarred as he lets on to be, with everything looking survivable and if they remind her of anything it's his will to live and tenacity. She kisses one on his shoulder, in a move that surprises both of them. 

“Why did you do that?” He mumbles into her hair. 

“I guess I just… wanted to.” 

“Don't see why you would. They're not exactly pretty.” 

“Neither is my big one.” she says. Pip looks at her, confused. Seras shyly lifts up her bra. Her right chest is gnarled up with a gunshot, no doubt being the one from Alucard’s gun. “I did get shot. There are a few small ones on my back from Father Anderson’s bayonets, though they healed better. Nothing else has left a mark that actually lasted. Alucard says if I start drinking… if I start drinking I can just will them away. All of them.” 

Pip runs his hand over the gunshot. It's rough, as should be expected, and while not being obvious it's very noticeable. Seras looks around uncomfortably, and he moves his hand so she can cover it up again. 

“This changes nothing, you know? You are still the most beautiful woman out there.” 

“But why? This killed me.” 

“Or it brought you here. It's just a perspective change.” He kisses her forehead. “I'm happy to have you here, ma Cherie.” 

“I'm happy to be here.” She kisses him, and he wraps his arms around her again. 

 

“Mmm, Seras, what do you want to do?” he whispers into her ear. 

“Maybe take this to the bed and see where this goes?” 

“I really like how you think, Seras.” he grins. Pip doesn't let her walk to bed, picking her up by the hips. She squeaks, but doesn't fight it. Rarely removing his lips from her skin, he plants kisses wherever he can. 

Seras feels electric, his touch igniting the same feelings it did last night. She traces his abs, and Pip groans. He slips a hand under her bra, and pinches her nipple. She gasps, his hands feel much different from hers. 

“You like that, don't you?” he smirks. “Would you like more?” she nods.

“Please. Please, Pip.” 

He makes quick work of undoing her bra, using a single hand to unclasp it while simultaneously running the other along her thigh. Seras sighs as he kisses one nipple while rolling the other in his fingers, before clamping his mouth down on her breast. 

Seras cries out, and grabs the sheets. Pip takes this as encouragement, and continues his ministrations. Seras is having a hard time breathing, not like she needs the reflexive habit anyway, but it is unusual to her. Pip alternates nipples, before kissing from her sternum up to her lips. 

“Did you like that, Seras?” he whispers, sliding a hand up under her skirt. Her panties are wet, which turns him on even more. He starts rubbing his fingers on top of the fabric, listening to Seras get more breathy and more turned on. 

“Yes, uh, please.” 

“Please what?” 

“You know…” 

“I do, but I want to hear you say it. Who knows, maybe I'll give you a reward if you do.” he licks behind her ear, testing her sensitivity. She shivers; he loves her reactions to everything. 

“Please make me cum.” he hovers over her for a second, their eyes meet, and he undoes the buttons keeping her skirt on. Kissing her deeply, he tosses the skirt aside, and moves her panties to the side, rubbing her slit with one calloused finger before circling her clit a few times. Sears moans, quietly, and her legs tense up. He works her up to a climax, and watches her cum with the same awe as before.l

 

“I want to try something, do you trust me?” he asks. She nods. 

“What do you want to do?” 

“Something tells me you've never been eaten out, and I want to be the first one to do it.” 

The wheels slowly turn in her pleasure hazy brain, as she processes his proposition. She had read about it being one of the best sensations, and knowing Pip he was probably very good at it. 

“Seras?” 

“Yes, do it.” 

Pip grins eagerly, kissing his way down her body and to her legs. He slips off her panties, taking his time; as much as he wanted to enjoy this, he also wanted her to enjoy it. He spreads her legs gently, kissing her thighs lightly and working his way in. He licks up her slit, all the way to her clit before closing his lips over it and lightly sucking. Seras’ responses are better than what he imagined. Her light whimpers lead up to a cry out and an arched back. He anchors her thighs down, and keeps pleasuring her, sliding a finger in and dragging it all out as long as he can, even with her already sensitive. As she gets closer, he ups the pace, sliding in another finger and licking harder and faster. Seras cries out his name a few times before cumming. 

“You taste good, Seras.” he says, wiping off his face and licking his hand. Worshipping a goddess has its perks, he thought. Seras watches him, still recovering from her orgasm. 

“That was…” 

“The best?” 

“Better.” she sits up briefly, to pull him to her, snuggling into his chest. It's at that point she notices his boner struggling in his pants. 

“Pip?” 

“Yes?” 

“Will you let me do something for you?” she asks timidly, brushing her hand over his crotch. 

“I- do you want to?” he didn't expect her to ask. Of course he thought about it. Last night he came hard to the idea of her jerking him off, cumming on her breasts, showering with her to clean it off, things going back to the bedroom… 

“Well… yes.” she said, interrupting his thoughts. 

Pip didn't waste time, undoing his jeans and pulling them down enough to let his cock out. Seras had seen anatomical models and dildos (She accidentally wandered into a fetish shop wanting a leather jacket one day), but this is Pip and therefore is different. So instead of looking weird, it looked She reached down to grab it, before realizing all pulp romance novels ‘taught’ her how to do was to suck. Pip grabbed her wrist, tightening her grip and guiding her hand. Slow at first, but she watched as his face relaxed, then tensed up. His breathing got more noticeable, and he muttered her name a few times. She twisted to lay on top of him, and kissed him lightly. Pip had other ideas, and pulled her head in closer, kissing her like a drowning man needing air. She upped the pace, and he grunted. Seras loved the sound. 

“God you're so much better.” he grunted. This confused the draculina, but she didn't care. Just kept doing what she was doing. She could feel the tension in his jaw, his heart racing, blood in his lips, he was on fire. He kept grunting, kissing her harder, bucking his hips involuntarily. She felt a tightening in his cock before he came, chanting her name and singing her praises. Pip relaxed, and breathed heavily for a few minutes, and Seras sat up, realizing they were both sticky. 

“I'm going to go uh… you're bleeding.” she looks over at him and begins freaking out. 

“Huh?” 

“Your lips, they're bleeding. It's uh… not going to make you a ghoul, I think. But…” 

“I probably would have been ghouled by now if it did, don't worry about it,” he rolls over to look at her. “My god, you're sexy like this.” He looks her over. Wearing nothing but thigh highs, boots, and his cum, Seras still looked like a goddess to him. He openly stared, and as soon as it registered to Seras, she covered her body with her arms. 

“Stay the night?” he asked. 

“I… I can't. I don't sleep as well outside of my coffin.” she looked down and away. 

“Then they need to make one big enough for two, because I'm gonna spend the night with you soon.” He says, getting up to get some towels to clean them both up with. Seras cleans up quietly and gets dressed, completely satiated by her early morning activities. 

“Pip?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I'll see you tomorrow.” she smiles, and kisses him deeply one more time. 

She went back to her empty, dungeon-like room, with the musty, splinter filled coffin that felt entirely too empty, and tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, has anybody ever been nearly two months late on a Valentine's day update? Because if not, hi, that's me. Ana. Anyway, to thank you all for being so patient, reading, and leaving kudos and comments (trust me, I read each and every one) I've managed to hammer out three chapters. Two with our favorites, Pip and Seras, and a bonus Alutegra chapter. Alutegra is going to go between the two Pip and Seras chapters,so if that's not your thing, feel free to skip it, but I'd love to know your thoughts on it. Keep commenting, and happy reading. All three are going to cover Valentine's day; we're going to explore a bit more of the life at the manor, including some other characters. 
> 
> Rafflesia is a genus of flowers native to SE Asia, and are known for smelling like rotting meat and being giant. They're sometimes called the flesh flower, which I almost used in the actual text, but then I realized I'm writing porn and that's a bad idea.

Valentine’s at the Hellsing Organization is a sedate affair; a day filled with the usual paperwork, training, and general efficiency, but the staff does rotate days off the week of. Seras doesn’t quite know how to feel about the whole thing, she’s never really had a reason to celebrate the 14th, but the 15th and its half priced chocolate is a whole other story. Pip complicates things. Pip always does. 

Pip makes his way back to the Hellsing estate from town in the late afternoon. Roses,he assumes,are a safe bet. If there is a flower that can do very little, if no wrong, it is the rose. Or if all else fails, it’s leagues better than a rafflesia flower. Pip encountered some in his days in the jungles of Borneo with the Geese, and was not a fan of the giant spiky thing that smelled like rotting meat and dared call itself a flower. So he has a dozen roses in a duffle bag, wrapped in more than enough thick, black cloth. How else do you get anything onto the estate without everybody knowing? 

“Cap, where were you? You’re an hour late.” and on the last day Pip wanted a goose to bother him, it happens. 

“Out.” 

“Why?” 

“Don’t you ever want to get off this estate?” he recites his prepared excuse. 

The goose shrugs and goes back to firing downrange. Seras seems to have taken control. 

“Captain Bernadotte.” she greets. 

“Police Girl.” 

“You’re usually never late.” 

“I had plans.” he shrugs. 

Seras side eyes him while setting up her shot. 500 yards out, and she’ll probably make it. She’ll probably make all of them. He watches her carefully line up the shot, using iron sights. 

“Why the iron sights?” 

“You know, I really don’t know. I had them added on. I guess it’s a habit? My father, he would let me hold his pistol, unloaded of course, and showed me how to line up iron sights. I guess it just… feels right.” she says, handing Pip a pair of binoculars and calmly aiming down and taking the shot. He watches as the almost comically oversized gun obliterates the center of the target. Same small neon dot his men were shooting at, with probably half the light. 

“I’ll see you later, Police Girl.” he squeezes her shoulder and walks away, lighting a cigarette.

Seras shakes her head and keeps taking shots. The absolute last thing she needed right now was to get flustered around the geese. She smiles to herself, hiding her face with the gun and fires off a few more rounds with Harkannon. 

Pip and Seras hadn't exchanged more than a few words with each other for the remainder of the training exercises that evening. The Geese were determined to get through everything as fast as humanly possible, there were talks of a bar crawl this evening, and while that worked for some of them, others couldn't piece things together. Seras ended up dismissing them all early because the effort of keeping them all on task proved to be too much. Seras showered, but paused on getting dressed. She gently pulled a lacy blue bra and panty set out of a box hidden in the back of her dresser. She had no idea who salvaged this from her apartment, and for the longest time, she didn't know what to think of it. She purchased it months before she was turned because it was pretty, and the only reason she even knows it fits is she tried it on once. She picks up the bra, with its padded cups and detailed lace, and holds it against her chest. If there's ever been a night to wear this, it's tonight. she thinks, and puts on the lacy lingerie. Her normal jeans and sweatshirt slide easily over them, and she heads over to Pip’s room. She knocks lightly. Pip opens the door almost immediately.

“You made it.” he grins, and ushers her inside.

“I didn't want to miss it. Uh… happy Valentine’s day. I didn't get you an actual present. Sorry.” she says, rubbing her elbow awkwardly. 

“Ma cherie, you're here, that's enough.” he goes to the fridge to pull out the slightly wilted roses. “I only got you these after all." He spins around to show them to her. Seras’ eyes go wide, and she doesn’t say anything.

“Is everything alright?” he asks, concerned. 

“Yes, it's just I've never been given roses.” 

“You've never been given flowers?” 

“No, I've been given flowers. Occasional carnations at school fundraisers. But not roses.” she says. Pip plucks one out of the bouquet, and puts it behind her ear. 

“Well here's your first one. Only 11 more to go, and we have all the time you want.” he grins again. It's perpetual at this point. She rolls up on her toes and kisses him lightly. 

“You're too sweet.” 

“But wait, there's more!” Pip leads her to his room. 

“I don't see anything different unless…” she scans the room and stops at the curtains. Pip just grins. Seras looks at him. They're blackout curtains. 

“You didn't!” 

“I did. They're kind of a pain to put up, but they're up.” 

She turns around and hugs him, accidentally picking him up. He uses this opportunity to kiss her head. 

“Where did you even get these?” 

“I ordered them. Cost a bit more than I expected, and were an absolute pain in the ass to put up, but they're up.” he shrugs, disguising how pleased he is with himself. 

“Pip, I don't know what to sa-" she's cut off by him putting a rose in her mouth. 

“You don't have to say anything. Ten.” he smiles and kisses her forehead. She takes the rose out of her mouth. 

“Got a better place to keep these?” she asks. He finds a glass of water from earlier, and puts the pair of roses inside. 

“Now uh… what do you do for Valentine’s day usually?” he asks. 

“You're going to think it's so dumb.” 

“Promise I won't.” he holds up a pinky finger, looking at her expectantly. The two hold glances for those eternal five seconds.

“I find the dumbest romantic comedy I can find and watch it all the way through with some form of alcohol.” 

“Okay, I've got alcohol and… Titanic? Does that work?” 

“Works just fine! How about a white wine?” 

“What the lady wants she gets.” he winks at her, and pours the glasses, putting a single rose in her glass. She looks at him and giggles. 

“Really?” he cups her chin and kisses her. 

“Nine.” 

The bottle dwindles as the two melodramatically act out Titanic, and Pip finds new and exciting ways to give Seras roses. Pip shares a horror story of getting caught by a priest while having sex in the back of a car as a teenager, and how the worst part is it wasn't even that good. 

“Cars are weird, you can't move as much as you want to, and there's nowhere to go. I tried it in an SUV. It's probably worse in that car.” 

“So what do you think would work, a van?” 

“Maybe. You're clever, here, have a rose.” Seras smiles and blushes. 

“Five.” 

The roses dwindle, and at the end there's a buzzed rendition of “My Heart Will Go On,” for which Seras receives her eleventh rose. 

“That was more fun than it should have been.” 

“Then you have been watching sappy romantic movies wrong your entire life.” she jokingly scolds. 

“You're probably right.” Pip thinks back to every other sappy romantic movie viewing he’s ever been part of. Some of them were spent looking for lines to woo the girl he was with later, others were spent with roaming hands and tongues in the dark, back corners of theaters. When he did watch them, he thought they were a drag, but this was by far different. Collapsed on a couch, exhausted from laughing and singing with Seras’ head on his lap is by far better than just quick sex. 

“Hey, that coffee table is about the size of that door, could we both fit on it?” she jokingly muses. 

“We wouldn't need to; you don't freeze and so long as you get a break from the sun you could paddle us back to bloody England yourself.” 

“Does that make you Rose?” 

“Damn right that makes me Rose.” he says proudly. 

“We don't even know what all I can do, for all I know, I can fly or something like that and we wouldn't have to bother with the door for more than a minute.” she sits up and finishes off her wine. She’s responsible for the decimation of the bottle, but can barely maintain a buzz. 

“Hey Seras?” 

“Hm?” 

“If I'm Rose, can you,” he takes off his shirt and poses dramatically, “draw me like one of your French girls?” 

She immediately starts laughing, the type that takes up your entire belly. 

“I mean- I could but I don't have any supplies.” 

“For shame! What other excuse do I have to get naked now?” he dramatically bemoans. 

“Well,” she moves to sit on his lap “you can find a reason.” she kisses him softly, which he returns, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her in closer. She’s touching his chest now, and he’s reaching under her sweatshirt. Finding a fabric other than soft cotton, he breaks the kiss to whisper in her ear. 

“Did you wear something special, Seras?” he whispers low. Seras flushes red. By this point, she had completely forgotten about the royal blue lingerie she put on before putting on her usual sweats. 

“I did.” 

“Can I see it?” his fingers graze over the skin at her sides, teasing the sweatshirt up. 

“I wouldn’t have worn it if I didn’t want you to see it.” He grins wickedly and pulls off the offending cotton. He never was a big fan of blue, but between his lover’s eyes and now the tempting lace, it’s becoming his favorite color. 

“Where did you even get this, ma Cherie?” 

“A few months before I turned. They’ve been sitting in a box this entire time.” 

“What a crime.” 

“What?” 

“You deserve to be wearing beautiful things all the time.” he kisses her sensually, going down her jaw, tracing her throat with his tongue. Her breath hitches.Pip’s hands travel down her hips, sliding under the sweatpants. He feels the waistband of the lace panties too, and moans slightly. 

“Oh this is too good, you have a matching set, don’t you?” he growls, and she nods. 

“No, I want you to say it.” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes, it’s a matching set.” she mumbles. 

“I don’t have special vampire hearing, what did you say?” 

“Yes, it’s a matching set.” she says much clearer. 

“That’s what I wanted.” he kisses her neck, aiming to leave a mark. He still feels like it’s that first day. Seras relaxes, and takes it all in. Pip does everything he can to read her like a book, taking in her reactions, and doing things to her body to make every cell sing. He taps her hip, their shorthand to stand up, but when they do he picks her up from under her ass to carry her to bed. She’s thrown down, and Pip stands above her, almost like he’s examining her. He grabs the waistband of the sweatpants, and waits for her nod of approval before almost ripping them in his eagerness to get them down. 

“D-do you like it?” she asks. 

“Not the wording I would use, but it’s a start. One of the best things I have seen in my life.” he goes back to the living room for a moment, and comes back with rose number twelve.

“Roses, they’re lovely. Have you ever felt how soft the petals are?” he asks, gently running his fingers over the petals. 

“Well, yes. They are soft. Why are you asking me this?” 

“Because have you ever really felt a rose?” he asks, trailing the bloom down her neck. She gasps, thinking this was just a romance novel cliche. He nudges her legs apart, straddling one of them, teasing her with the rose, running it between her breasts, down the sides of her abs. He kisses her as he runs it up the inside of her thigh. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, desperate for some kind of contact with him. She feels her panties getting wet as he brushes the flower over her still clothed pussy, and his cock getting harder against her thigh. Finally, he sets the twelfth rose aside, and uses his fingers, repeating the same agonizing teasing. 

“Pip…” she moans in between kisses. 

“I’m right here.” 

“More, please.” 

“I like hearing you beg. It’s sexy.” he says, unclasping her bra with one hand and tossing it to the side. “You know, I really do like this set. You should get more like it.” he says, examining the soft cups and throwing it to the side. He gets the rose back out and starts teasing her again, watching her nipples harden and pucker up. Seras squirms, and her breathing gets heavier. Pip finally puts his mouth on her again, sucking her nipples. She cries out, wanting more. 

“Be patient, Draculina.” he says, sliding a hand into her panties. She’s soaking, and he can easily slide two fingers in. Seras moans as he begins to rub her clit, edging her further. Her squirming and panting intensifies. 

“Pip please. I need to-” she moans and cuts herself off. 

“Hm? You need what?” 

“Tell you-uh- I want to try penetration.” Pip stops and pulls back. 

“Are you sure?” he asks. 

“I’m sure. I want you.” she smiles sheepishly. “Besides, it’s Valentine’s day.” Pip leans down to whisper in her ear. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to cum once for me on my hand. And you’re going to cum again on my face, and after that you take my cock. Does that work for you?” 

“Yes.” 

He doesn’t respond, but kisses her as he starts back up with what he was doing, just as slow as before to drag this out as long as possible. Only when Seras becomes almost too loud does he let her cum, her choppy moans feeding his desire even more as he slides down her panties. From there, he kisses down her jaw, neck, stopping at her sternum to lick each nipple before continuing downward, right down to her waiting pussy. He gives her a long lick, tasting all he can, and she moans, still very, very sensitive. 

“You might want to get a pillow.” 

Pip doesn’t even check to see did it or not before sucking on her clit in earnest, one finger going to tease her entrance. He takes his time inside, she’s warm and despite how turned on she is, he can only get two fingers in. He keeps up with what he’s doing, upping the pace until she’s shaking and bucking against her face. When she cums, she comes hard, cries muffled by a pillow. He drags out her orgasm as long as possible, and when she finally stops shaking he gets up and wipes off his mouth, taking a look at his lover. She’s glowing with sweat, panting and has her eyes closed. Pip smiles at his work, and goes to the drawer for a condom and lube. 

“I can’t catch anything.” she says, confused. 

“Not for that. Maybe one day I’ll creampie you, but for tonight I don’t want to have to clean up after, just hold you.” With his pants and boxers off, and the condom on, Pip gets on the bed. “Get up on my lap, it’s better if you set the pace.” she nods, and he kisses her as she slides down. He feels so much bigger inside her than he did in her hand, and while the pressure aches in some places, it feels so so much better in others. She rides him, and feels some of the pain subside and replaced with pleasure. Pip resists the urge to slam into her with all his might, and grunts with the strain. 

“Good?” he manages to grunt.

“Good.” 

“God, Seras, faster.” she kisses him and obliges, hitting a good pace for both of them. Pip sees stars, and moans, occasionally bucking his hips upward. She is frustratingly close, and Pip is biting his lip to not cum so quickly. Eventually, she moans loudly into his shoulder, walls tightening as she cums, and Pip lets loose, filling the condom with the result of months worth of pent up sexual frustration. 

They clean up, joke and laugh as the atmosphere dispels into two adults with a shared experience. There’s a lot of kissing and touching as they tuck themselves into a bed with new sheets on it, with Seras being the little spoon. 

“I love you, Seras.” 

“I love you too, Pip.” 

And for the first time since this arrangement began, Seras falls asleep content, happy, and warm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised bonus Alutegra. Involves some D/s themes, bloodplay and finally a blowjob. I haven't had Seras give Pip one yet because fangs and a dick sound like a bad idea, and she doesn't have all the forms Alucard does. Slight OOC behavior, because I imagine Integra likes to wind down and be more soft sometimes, but only by herself or around certain people. If people really like this, I might try to make it into its own separate fic, because not nearly enough is done with the fact that Alucard is a shapeshifter.

Elsewhere in the Hellsing Manor, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing reads in her room. Freshly bathed, skin rubbed with the most luxurious rosewater infused lotion, and hair tied back, she spends her Valentine’s day reading Lady Chatterley's Lover, wishing for a day where she can buy the cheap pulp romance novels like everybody else without the Hellsing organization losing their collective minds. But for now, she’ll settle for the classics. After a while, Alucard enters the room through the ceiling. 

“I was wondering when you’d get here.” she says, sipping her wine and not looking up from her book. 

“Just checking, making sure nothing is wrong in the manor. You don’t need to stress.” 

“Half the security staff is gone drinking, and the other half will be following them tomorrow. I’m going to be stressed. Anything of note going on?” 

“Nothing urgent.” 

“Exactly what I think?” she asks. Alucard nods, and Integra nods in return. 

“Alucard, put away the teeth.” She looks him dead in the eye as his jaw shifts. 

“Good, good. But you’ve been behaving a lot lately, haven’t you? You may answer.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” 

“Good. On your knees.” she orders. Alucard obeys. The game has begun. Integra lets the silk robe fall open, exposing a silk bodysuit. She loves silk, and if it’s not silk for bedtime, it’s satin, and if it’s not satin it’s probably something warm because it got far too cold that night. His personal favorite is nothing at all, but silk is a close second. 

“What kind of reward do you want for being so good for me?” she goes to her vanity and picks up a knife they keep for this express purpose. “Do you want blood, or do you want something else?” 

“You know I’ll always choose both, Mistress.” 

“I know, and you always have to earn both. Now what’s a good way for you to earn both?” She walks around him, and to a cabinet to get a towel. No matter what, this is going to get messy. 

“You can always let me put my face between your legs.” he offers.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to earn my blood? You want to eat me out?” She says, undoing the bottom part of the bodysuit. Alucard waits on his knees as she positions herself on the chaise lounge, 

“Crawl.” she orders. Alucard doesn’t say anything, there’s another shifting on his face. She’s eternally surprised by what he can do with his shapeshifting, it makes things so much more interesting. This time he opens his mouth with his tongue longer, more serpentine. 

“Is this to your liking?” 

“It’ll do.” of course it will, it’s quite possibly her favorite. Prepared by the novel, she’s somewhat ready. Alucard sets to work with his tongue, thick and pointed, and running it on and around her clit, while massaging her thighs. He doesn’t have to ask; he already knows what she wants, and her body is telling him how he needs to do it. He traces her entrance, right where he likes it, and alternates between licking and sucking the labia. Integra moans softly, letting herself unlace and relax. 

“Careful, Mistress.Somebody might think you are human after all.” Alucard moves back to her clit, running his tongue flat up it, hard. She bucks against his face, and he sucks on her clit to keep his spot. In his mouth, he continues rubbing and sucking her clit, and feels her getting wetter at his chin. He moves down to lick it up, teasing her more as he does, and has a finger stay there to continue his tongues work while his mouth is where it really needs to be. He doesn’t drag it out too long, his Mistress Integra gets impatient and she clearly needs release, as she grabs his hair and starts riding his face hard. He’s used to the roughness, and loves how raw and hard it is. It reminds him why he’s happy to serve her in and out of the bedroom. Just before she cums, she makes a small cut with the knife on her pubic bone. Blood leaks down, and Alucard drinks in her cum and the blood, satisfying her before he satisfies his hunger. His own erection can wait, though it is apparent and getting painful. He knows better than to touch it now though. The cut stops bleeding quickly. Maybe later he’ll watch her cum again, but he has to wait for orders. That’s what makes the game fun. Integra closes her eyes, and sighs. 

“I want you on the bed, undressed, by the time I open my eyes.” Alucard obeys, she knows he’s capable of doing this in an instant. Integra’s bed is something to behold, four posters of solid oak and a soft, puffy mattress. In seconds, her eyes are open, and Alucard is kneeling, undressed with his long hair tied back on the bed. 

“You listen so well, how about I suck you off tonight? It is Valentine’s day after all.” she walks over to the bed, shedding clothing as she goes until she’s fully naked.

“Whatever pleases you, Mistress.” he grunts. 

“It would, it would greatly. However, there is one thing I do want.”  
“Name it, anything for you.” 

“You will cum, but not in my mouth. On my breasts. And you will clean it up yourself. Understood?” 

“Oh fuck yes, Mistress.” 

She smirks, and pushes him to lay back. Her hand works him slowly for a few pumps before she crawls over his body and takes him in her mouth, sucking what she can’t work with her hand. Occasionally, she brings her head up, working the shaft lighter until he begs her to go back down. She always does. 

“In- Mistress. Please, I’m about to.” Alucard grunts. 

“Are you now?” she smirks and angles herself upward, holding her head back and exposing that long, regal neck of hers. Alucard hastily jacks himself off, and it’s not long before she’s covered in ropes of cum. To tease him, she takes a small bit on her finger and tastes it, a move she knows drives the No-Life King wild, and he buries himself in her chest to do exactly as he was ordered. 

It’s not the end of the night, not by far. By three AM, Integra is exhausted, and Alucard has used all of Integra’s favorites of his. She puts on a different set of pajamas, silk of course, and crawls into bed. Alucard lounges beside her, running a finger from behind her ear to her collarbone. 

“We could always do more if you wanted to. You wouldn’t be the only one in the Manor tonight.” 

“One day. But that’s not today.” 

She kisses him, and falls asleep on his chest, like she has every night since Millennium attacked the Manor the first time around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, number three! I appreciate you all for waiting so long. As a side note, I have a tumblr now you all can interact with, ana-bolyn. Come say hi, I don't bite!

It’s four in the morning and Pip is awake, his Draculina still spooned into him. Seras is asleep, he hopes. He had never seen her sleep, and she looks dead. If it wasn’t for her eyes moving, he’d be certain he was in bed with a corpse. Little late there, Bernadotte. He moves his hand up and down, from her shoulder to her waist just feeling her skin and looking at how peaceful she is. He kisses her neck, and she stirs. 

“Mmm, Pip?” 

“Sssh, go back to sleep.” 

“No, I’m awake.” she holds his free hand close to her. “Sleep well?” 

“Yeah, did you?” 

“Alright enough.” she wiggles slightly, stretching. 

He kisses her neck some more, and she sighs. 

“That feels so good.” she says softly. He does it a few more times, arm snaking across her stomach and pulling her closer to him.” 

“Still feel good?” 

“Feels better.” 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.” He nuzzles into her neck and rubs her skin., this time down her hips. 

“Mmm, careful there.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” 

“I think you know I can finish anything you let me.” he drags his hand towards the inside of her thighs. 

“It’s not a matter of me letting you,” she slides her thighs slightly apart, “It’s a matter of could you pull off another tonight?” 

“Is that a challenge?” he asks, mock insult in his voice.

“You’d better believe it is.” 

“Be like that.” he traces a line from the inside of her thigh up to to her clit, but not touching it. He wrestles his free hand out of her grasp to play with a nipple. Seras’ breath hitches, and she feels Pip getting hard against her ass. He keeps teasing her, and she makes noises of complaint. 

“Aren’t you going to?” 

“Maybe, depends on how badly you want it,” he swipes down to her entrance, feeling the slight wetness there, “It feels like you want it.” 

“I do.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” he says, sliding up to her clit and rubbing gently. Seras lets out a soft moan, and grinds against Pip harder. 

“Oh, is that how badly you want it. You want me to fuck you again?” 

“No, still a little sore. But I do want to get you off. Listening to you is such a turn on.” 

“Then keep doing that.” he starts rubbing her in earnest, bucking his hips against her ass. He’s not quiet, grunting into her ear. Seras starts panting, every grunt makes her want to cum and to feel Pip cum even more. She hears a bottle open and shut, and Pip moves for a second, before he’s back, the familiar chill of the lube he used earlier, on her back. 

“You’re going to be a mess, aren’t you?” 

“Don’t- uf- care.” her thighs are already slick. 

“So good. I love your ass. Thought it was hard enough not to pay attention to in that uniform skirt, but out on its own and it’s impossible not to touch.” he grunts. Seras moans, feeling an orgasam coming. Pip’s cock is getting harder as well, but his focus is on getting her off first. Seras cries out, and he feels her juices pour out of her. He licks his fingers and grinds against her harder as his orgasam approaches. He comes, all over her ass and back, and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Both are breathing heavily and Seras turns around to look at him. They kiss gently, and he pulls one of her hands to his lips, kissing it as well.

“Good morning.” he smiles.

“Good morning.” she smiles back, and looks over his shoulder. Clock reads barely past five. “We should probably start getting ready to go. Is the shower in your room as small as the one in mine?” 

“Barely enough room for yourself, much less a second person? Yeah.” he lights a cigarette, “Don’t worry, we can switch out.” 

They quietly get ready, kisses stolen here and there. Once Seras is cleaned up to the point she won’t look like an obvious walk of shame, she kisses Pip one last time. “I guess I’ll see you in half an hour.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
On her way back to her room, Seras runs into Walter, doing god only knows what. 

“Morning Walter.” 

“Morning, Seras. Aren’t you awake for this hour, what is it, five forty five? Six?” 

“Eh, probably. I just had a good breakfast.” 

“Of course.” he nods, and she starts walking away. 

“You know, nothing in this house happens that either Alucard nor I know about.” he says nonchalantly. She freezes, and is surprised that her blood can still run cold. 

“Don’t panic, your secret is still safe, but if you want to keep it that way, you and Mr. Bernadotte better be careful.” 

“Thank you for the ah… information, Walter.” she says. He nods, and she continues on her way, staying to the shadows where she can blend in. How fortunate is it that the manor is like that. 

Seras gets to the Geese, just as cleaned up and polished as she was the day before. Try as she might though, she is still tired. 

“You look tired, Police Girl.” says Ricard, one of the more nosy of the Geese. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Does coffee still work on vampires? Because you look like-” 

“She looks like she had to listen to me fucking your mother all last night, Ricard.” Pip says, cutting him off. The Geese erupt in laughter, even the ones who look just a little too hungover. 

“Shut up, Cap.” 

“It’s true, we all know she is a very loud lady.” 

The day is uneventful. When Seras gets back to her room, she’s surprised to find 11 roses in an empty wine bottle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night! And what is date night not complete without? Apparently, a midnight movie and a trip to a sex shop. Wheeeeeeee~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy guys, at this rate I can get two whole chapters done a month! Thanks for sticking with me regardless. I'm planning some more interactions with side characters and even have a few pages hammered out of a new fic with these two. Friendly reminder that I do have a tumblr, ana-bolyn, and you're more than welcome to come interact with me there.

A few weeks later, Seras takes the roses down from where they had been drying, and puts them back in the wine bottle, now filled with red glass balls. So far, they’re the only decoration in her extremely bare room. 

_You know, it really is like a dungeon in here._ she thought, looking around the stone room. Her coffin is on the floor, haphazardly made up. There’s a wardrobe and a dresser, neatly organized with the little bit of stuff she has in them all where it belongs. That’s where the roses are, on her dresser. Her boots are drying by a vent, recently polished. She hates the smell, but not as much as the gun cleaner, which smells too strongly of gasoline and is the entire reason she never cleans her guns in her room. She can smell the polish drying, and something, no some _one_ coming. She looks around the spartan, depressing room. It’s not much better than a jail cell, with the biggest difference being she actually has a closed off bathroom, tiny as it may be. 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, no not today._ She looks around her room, locking in on the pillows in her coffin, and desperately fluffs them up to look softer. She gets an extra blanket out of one of her drawers, knowing damn well she doesn’t need it but it looks nicer. She picks up a few books, and settles on putting two of them on the nightstand, an exaggeration, really. It’s low, just about the height of her coffin, and most of the time the only thing on it is a flashlight, that she briefly thinks if she put a lampshade on it it would look more friendly. But she doesn’t have a lampshade, and the visitor is only three doors down. She throws a t-shirt on the floor, hoping to make the space look more lived in. Two doors down, she remembers living with her grandparents and hiding sweets and candy wrappers. What she wouldn’t give to have something to make this place look less empty. 

_Knockknockknock_ Pip cracks the door open, looking in, “Seras?” 

“Pip! Hey… “ she looks around her awkward room. “What are you doing down here?” 

“Surprising you. Surprise!” he closes the door behind him, “Is something wrong?” 

“No uh… how did you find me?” she asks, her eyes settling on the roses. 

“I asked. Told them I had some super secret and very urgent news you had to know right this second and it can’t wait.” 

“Okay…” 

“What’s wrong? Don’t lie to me, something’s bothering you.” concern furrows his brow. 

“Myroom’sboring.” she blurts out in one long word. Pip stares at her for a second before going over to her. 

“I’m used to bunks. Besides, it’s yours. It’s not so bad.” he looks around, noticing the roses. “You dried them?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to lose them, so I hung them up over there and waited. It didn’t take as long as I expected.” 

“Beautiful. Just like you.” he kisses her forehead. “And smart. Where did you learn how to do that?” 

“My Mum, she would dry flowers at the end of summer. Every year she’d cut some of her best roses, and keep them in a vase, until the next year where she would do the same thing all over again. She didn’t grow these though, she grew little tea roses.” Seras remembers the short, fluffy flowers, in light shades of pink and purple. 

“That’s sweet.” 

“I still have one, if you want to see it.” she blurts out without thinking. 

“I’d be honored to.” he kisses her forehead again. 

“Have a seat.” Seras gestures towards the coffin. She goes to the box in her wardrobe, and pulls out a photo album. God only knows who found it, hiding in… come to think of it, the same place in her closet where she hid the blue lingerie. Holding the precious, tiny thing, she opens it to the thirtieth page, where a crumbling, dry, well over ten year old rose is tucked between plastic sheets. Some of the petals are crushed, and it looks like it’ll turn into dust if it’s moved from its tomb, like the Lady Dai. “It wasn’t one she cut, but it was one she grew. After I got out of…” she gulps, “after I got out of the hospital, Gran took me to cut some. Most of them went to her grave. We wanted to plant another bush, but the cemetery wouldn’t let us. So we left her cut flowers. We pressed a few more, and this is the one I have. As far as I know, it’s the only one left.” 

Wordlessly, Pip curls an arm around his lover. She leans on his shoulder, holding the little photo album like a relic. She stays quiet, occasionally sniffling into his shoulder. The yellowed photograph on the other page shows Seras and her family, a Christmas card. They look happy, especially little Seras, who was holding a stuffed dog almost as large as she was. Pip was expecting her to look more like her mom than she does, but Seras is shorter, and her nose looks more like her father’s. 

“Thank you for showing me.” he kisses the top of her head. Seras wipes her eyes and gently closes the book before putting it back where she keeps it. She pauses at the t-shirt on the floor, before picking it up and tossing it back into the hamper it came from. 

“Sorry about that.” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” 

“Okay…” she trails off. “What did you want to tell me?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out, actually.” 

“Like on a date?” 

“No, well, yeah kinda. A date. Since we really can’t do anything here, and we both have some time off.” 

“Where would we even go?” 

“Life’s a surprise.” 

“So you don’t know.” 

“Not at all.” he flashes that grin at her. She remembers it from before she flicked him across the room. 

“What’s even out here? Only thing I can think of is the military base.” she touches her chin, thinking. Pip chuckles. 

“Well, that’s the thing about towns around military bases. There’s always cheap booze, strippers, and porn.” Pip backpeadles when he sees her face, “Of course there’s also the movies. I think there’s a theater around here showing _Rocky Horror Picture Show._ ” 

“I would have never pegged you for somebody who liked campy musicals.” 

“What are you talking about? Campy musicals are for everybody.” he ruffles her hair. “So, do you want to go?” 

“I’d love to.” 

Like almost every other showing of campy cult movies, the show starts at midnight precisely. The theater isn’t packed, even though it feels like it is, and seemingly everybody is in costume, including Seras and Pip, as Janet and Brad respectively. They sing through the show with the rest of the crowd, and dance their favorite numbers. Most of the other moviegoers head to a bar after the show is over, which Pip and Seras decline to do. It’s one thing to go to a movie as one of a crowd, but in a bar if you don’t talk to other people you’re being weird. The couple stumbles back to their car, laughing.

“You know, I don’t want to go back just yet.” says Seras. 

“I was thinking the same thing, but I really don’t know where to go. It’s not like we could go to a bar or something.” 

“Well earlier you were saying something about a sex shop?” Seras picks at an errant thread. 

“Oh?”

“I’m feeling bold, what else can I say?” 

Pip raises his eyebrow and takes a drag from a cigarette, but what the lady wants the lady gets. The shop is like any other of its kind, with neon lights and blackout windows. There is a shoddily dressed silicone doll in a display that looks like something Frank n Furter would have built if he was out to build a better woman but botched the botox. The clerk is reading some kind of magazine, and not paying attention to anything, much less the couple. Somewhere tucked in the back is a bong shaped like a dick that both agree somebody put way too much effort into making. Seras scans the bullet vibrators and picks up one with a few speed settings and a case. 

“Oh, feeling even bolder?” Pip whispers into her ear.

“Or maybe I’m picking up a replacement, you never asked me that.” 

They pay and leave without much else said, but an urgency hangs between them. 

“Replacement?” Pip says when the car doors shut. 

“Yeah, I had a few before.” 

“A _few?_ ” 

“Pip, I might be a shut in, but I’m still an adult. It’s not like I knew nothing about sex. Besides, you never asked.” 

“You’re right… So what happened to the old one?” 

“Well, Hellsing cleaned out my flat. It came over in a different box than the one I stored it in, so I tossed it.” 

“I should have taken you out sooner.” 

“It’s not like we have many opportunities. Even if you count that weekend training op we have in a few weeks.” 

“I’m never counting that. What are we even going to do on that?” 

“How should I know? I’m still coming to terms with the fact Walter knows.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Yeah, he found me walking back from your room after Valentine’s day. He doesn’t seem to care.” 

“Fuck… what now? Who’s next, Alucard?” 

“Probably knew before we did.” 

“Touche… do you think he told Integra?” 

“I don’t know. If he did, neither of them seem like they care.” Seras shrugs. Pip stops the car so Seras can unlock a back staff gate forgotten by time, and most importantly the Geese. 

“Onto a better question, what do you want to do with this?” Pip holds up the bag. 

“I mean we could just leave it in its box…” 

“I don’t want to do that though.” 

“Your room it is.” 

\--------

Seras kisses Pip just as the door closes behind them, with the silly Janet blazer tossed somewhere to be forgotten about. Pip has to take the bag off of his wrist to take off his shirt, but clothes are discarded. Seras is pushed back on the bed, already slick and wanting. 

“Show me.” he hands her the toy. 

Seras takes the toy, and powers it up. She starts on a slower setting, gliding it over her lower lips before taking it up to her clit, circling it a few times. She closes her eyes and whimpers, going along her usual pattern of circling. Pip watches her, mesmerized again by her presence, her everything. He jacks himself off to the show. She finally moves the vibrator to her clit finally, and gasps, nearly sending Pip over the edge. They lock eyes, and the toy is set aside. Wordlessly, Pip moves over to her from the other end of the bed, and kisses her, his hand gladly taking over what was left behind by the toy while hers does the same. 

“Mmm, Seras.” he buries his face in her neck and kisses it. The contact and the previous stimulation send her over the edge with a muffled moan. Her hand tightens around him, and he grunts. 

“Can I?” he asks, finger circling her entrance. 

“Please, dear god yes.” 

Pip slowly enters her before thrusting. Kissing her gently, then not so gently, the tension building for both of them. Seras’ legs wind around his hips, trapping him with her in this moment as he fingers her clit again. Pip’s breathing gets harder, his kisses more sloppy and his thrusts more frantic as he cums again, collapsing on her body. 

 

Later, Seras comes to the conclusion that mastrubation is much, much better with a partner.


End file.
